


Punching the Devil

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Punching, and kicked, and lucifer gets punched like one, payback is a bitch, spells, torture spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: With Lucifer depowered, Sam, Dean, and Castiel enlist Rowena and Reader’s help. However, Reader isn’t very pleased with the devil who killed her girlfriend.





	Punching the Devil

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can turn around and go right back home," you said.

Rowena shook her head. "As much as I love the sound of that, I can't. I have to do this," she said.

Working with the Devil seemed like the worst idea possible to you. You didn't care that he was powered down and in angel proof handcuffs. You'd never met him, and you were glad for that. But you'd heard of the things he'd done, knew how he'd killed Rowena—twice—and just the thought of him being alive made you blood boil in rage. Just like the thought of Rowena having to see him again, and work with him, made your heart ache with worry.

"Alright. But if you need anything, I'll help in any way I can," you offered. "Just let me know."

Rowena gave you a small smile and took your hand. "Thank you, darling."

You returned her smile and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. Even though it was brief, you still felt like tiny sparks were going off inside you. That was the kind of effect she had. "Shall we go?" you asked.

She nodded, gripping your hand tighter as she knocked on the door to the Bunker. A moment later, the door opened and Sam let you inside. "Thanks for coming," he said.

"Let's just get this over with," Rowena said. Squaring her shoulders and holding her head high, she descended the stars, and you followed right after her, your hands still connected. The room at the bottom of the stairs was clear of people, but you could see several people in the library. Dean and Castiel were sitting down, going through old books and files. The third person in the room had stood from his chair and moved to see the newcomers. He smirked as he made his way down the few steps to the library. Rowena froze, eyes wide as her hands trembled.

The Devil wasn't what you'd expected. He looked... well, like an ordinary guy. You knew he'd be in a vessel, but you'd expected something different. Someone more intimidating, or maybe someone ridiculously attractive, as a way to hide what he really was. But he just looked like the kind of guy you'd pass on the street and give no second thought to. Looking closer is where you could see you were wrong. Even in handcuffs, he walked around like he was the one in control. The look in his eyes, especially when he saw Rowena, filled you with fear, disgust, and rage.

"Hey, Red," Lucifer said, smirking. His voice was smug, with just an undertone of malice. "Looks like I did a botched job twice. Hope you're not still feeling  _burned_." He chuckled at his own bad joke.

Fury ran through your veins like magma, threatening to erupt. And with Rowena currently frozen in fear, there was only one thing do to. You let go of her hand and rushed forward.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow upon seeing you. "And who's this little—" He was cut off as he choked on his words.

You'd just punched the Devil in the throat. And without thinking about what you'd just done, you slammed your knee upwards, right where the sun doesn't shine.

He coughed and chocked as he fell over, curling into a ball. You'd expected the Devil to go down with more difficulty. But then again, he was depowered, and probably wasn't used to feeling pain like a human, so he went down easily.

Punching the Devil felt far better than you thought it would. You glanced over at Rowena, whose look of fear and panic had turned into one of near sadistic joy. Seeing her tormentor writhing in pain on the ground seemed to put her in a better mood.

You glanced around, seeing Sam, Dean, and Castiel also watching, surprise painting their faces. "What? It's not like he didn't have it coming," you said.

"True," Sam said. "But we need to get to work."

"Alright, but only after a few more hits," you said. "That's what  _I_  want in exchange for helping you guys."

Dean sighed. "Alright, fine."

You smirked and turned back to Rowena, holding your hand out. She walked over to you, watching Lucifer carefully. She took your hand, stepping closer. And she stomped on his face. Twice. Three times. Lucifer cried out, his nose broken and bloody.

"Is this really necessary right now?" Castiel asked.

"Yes," you and Rowena said simultaneously. The punch and kick from you had been rage and protectiveness. But Rowena deserved this. If anyone got to make the Devil suffer in any way, it was her.

"Okay, I think you made your point," Sam said, trying to usher you two away from him.

"Oh, not quite!" Rowena hissed, wrenching her arm away from Sam. She cast two spells in quick secession at Lucifer. The first, making him silent. The second made him burn. Not physically, but he would experience the sensation of being burned. He writhed on the floor, silently screaming and glaring at the two of you. " _Now_ , I've made my point."

You kneeled down. You knew Lucifer was still listening. Grabbing his hair, you jerked his head up so he was looking you in the eye. "And if you  _ever_  so much as look at her the wrong way again, I will saw off your testicles with a dull, rusty knife and shove them down your throat." You let go of him, causing his head to fall and hit the floor. You stood back up. "I've made my point, too. Let's get to work, shall we?"

*   *   *

Hours later, with the work done and Lucifer locked securely back in the Winchester's dungeon, you and Rowena had gone back to your hotel. After a nice dinner and a long shower, the two of you cuddled on the bed, arms wrapped around one another.

"I wanted to say thank you, for earlier," Rowena said.

"What? For punching the devil? It just sort of... happened," you said.

"I know. But..." she sighed. "I froze up. As soon as I saw him it's like I couldn't even think. All I could do was feel scared. But seeing you go straight up to him and punch him, seeing him knocked on his arse, it helped. It was even better that it was you, since you're so tiny and meek!"

"I am not meek!" you protested. "Just... shy."

"Alright, then. Since you're so tiny and  _shy_. Better?" Rowena teased.

"Damn right," you said, smiling. The smile faded, and you turned serious. "You know I'd do anything for you. Protect you from anything."

"I know. And I thank you for that. I don’t know if I could have gotten through today without you. I just hope it doesn't come back to haunt us," Rowena said.

"It won't. With you at full power, and me by your side, the Devil isn't going to hurt either of us. I promise," you said.

Rowena gave you a small smile, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. "My sweet girl," she said, "always looking after me."

"Only because you cause so much trouble," you teased, lightly poking her side. Rowena let out an involuntary giggle and swatted your hand away. "You're adorable." She pouted at you, only proving your point. "And cute." You pressed a kiss to her cheek. "And beautiful." You began kissing down to her neck. "And gorgeous. Stunning. Smart. Strong. Talented. Graceful. Amazing." You continued on and on, listing various words between kisses.

She smiled at the praise, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the sensation of your lips moving across her neck.

You kissed your way back up and pressed a kiss to her lips. "And I love you."

"I love you, too," Rowena said, smiling at you.

It was nice to see her looking so carefree and open. For weeks, she'd constantly been nervous or scared, even when you tried distracting her from it. But after today, she seemed lighter. You knew what Lucifer had done to her would never leave her, but hopefully the weight of it would become lighter.

"Shall we get some sleep?" you asked.

Rowena nodded. You held her closer and she rested her head on your shoulder. You wondered if her nightmares would be any better tonight. Or if having seen Lucifer again, even after seeing him get knocked down, would make them worse. You tightened you grip. No matter what happened, you'd be there for her. You'd fight away all her nightmares and demons, you'd fight away anything that scared or harmed her. Hell, you'd punched the Devil, for Pete's sake! Everything else was child's play after that.

"Good night, darling."

"Good night, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my awesome editor, Marrilyn  
> I had fun writing this and I hope y'all have fun reading it!


End file.
